dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Furry
|Race = Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4, 1995] (Dog) |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Before Age 733 |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (event reversed by Whis) Age 790 (revived) |Address=King Castle |Occupation=King of Earth |FamConnect= Captain of the Guard (bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (soldier) }} King Furry (国王, Koku-ō; lit. "King of Nations") is an anthropomorphic dog who is the current King of the Earth during the Dragon Ball series, and assumed his position in Age 733. He is a splendid person,"Dragon Ball Q&A 7" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 5, 2014 and one of the few citizens of Earth who knows that Goku is the true hero of Earth rather than Mr. Satan. Biography Dragon Ball Though he is a politically important person in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, he is of little significance to the storyline until the King Piccolo Saga, when King Piccolo goes to King Castle in Central City and temporarily usurps his throne. Just before King Piccolo began his new rampage, King Furry was waiting for a celebration for himself where several people from all over Dragon World would give him gifts for his great services. Unfortunately, King Furry is confronted by King Piccolo and Piano, who take over Furry's empire when King Piccolo displays his power. After King Piccolo's defeat, Furry was going to commemorate Goku with a Blue Star Medal for his heroic battle with King Piccolo, but Goku left for Kami's Lookout before he could do so. Dragon Ball Z King Furry returns in Dragon Ball Z, making three appearances in the Cell Games Saga. First when he goes on TV after the royal military is killed. Then, when he recognizes Goku as the same boy who defeated King Piccolo and remarks that the current Piccolo looks like King Piccolo while watching the Cell Games on TV. And finally, when he is asked if the military forces should attack Cell, which he declines, because he knew that Goku was the only one who could defeat Cell. He is seen again in the Kid Buu Saga, sharing his energy with the rest of Earth to help Goku create a Spirit Bomb strong enough to defeat Kid Buu. In Age 779, King Furry was killed again when Frieza destroyed the Earth. After Whis turned back time to three minutes, he was then brought back.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, King Furry is seen helping spread word of Earth's upcoming destruction due to the Black Star Dragon Balls. He appears in the last few episodes where he is killed with most of the people of Earth when Omega Shenron attacks. He is later revived by Shenron. Trivia *It is apparent that dogs have been the King of Earth for a while, as portraits of past dog kings are seen behind King Furry in the episode "Dende's Dragon". *It is possible that one of King Furry's ancestors used the Dragon Balls to wish for royalty, as it was stated a few times in Dragon Ball that the first person to use the Dragon Balls wished to become the king. *In the 172nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, King Furry recites a Franklin D. Roosevelt quote: "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Gallery KingFurryWaving.png|King Furry before Piccolo's attack Furry2(Ep114).png|King Furry with his driver WorryingKing.png|King Furry with one of his guards while Tien confronts King Piccolo FurryGoku.Ep.123.png|King Furry with his guards, Goku, and journalists KingFurryS.png|King Furry announcing the offensive to be launched on Cell POEU - King Furry.PNG|King Furry gives energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb See also *King Furry (Collectibles) References pt-br:Rei da Terra ca:Rei Furry Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Kings Category:Males